


A winter night in Utah and New York

by Kat70018



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat70018/pseuds/Kat70018





	

“I wish I could touch you.” Kevin spoke, the audio quality horrible through the skype call. Connor didn't care, really as long as he got to speak to him. Distance was a bitch.  
“I wish you could touch me. I wish I could touch you, too.” He yawned, shifting a little on his bed. The only light in the room was the one the screen cast onto him, and the lights from the bustling city outside. It was pretty late, 2am here, 12am there. “I miss your arms around me.” The sleeves of his sweater were too long, just how he liked it, and he fidgeted with the cuff of one arm.  
“Sure, I miss holding you too, but that's what I mean, Con.” Connor’s eyes moved back to the screen. He let his hands fall into his lap. Tilting his head and giving a confused look.  
“What do you mean, then?” He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Kevin meant. He and Kevin hadn't had actually physical contact like that in almost a year, and Connor could see where Kevin was coming from. It was killing him that his only way of getting off was his own hand, but he had no other options. He knew Kevin would be fed up with it too by this point.  
“I want nothing more than to run my hands up your chest, or pull you head back by your hair and kiss your neck. Fuck, Connor, that's what.” Connor tried to look as innocent as he could, though he was far from it. He repositioned himself so he sat on his haunches. This way, Kevin could see he was only wearing his sweater and boxers.  
“I want you too, Kev.” They weren't the kind of couple that would send nude photos, too many opportunities of getting caught, plus Connor had never been really opened to the idea. He thought it to be too risky. This was different, though. This wouldn't leave any evidence that it happened, or Kevin couldn't accidentally get caught with this. This was all in the moment and now.  
“I wanna see you. All of you.” Kevin tried to sound demanding, but it just came out as desperate. It didn't really surprise Connor, he was desperate too, but it still came off as a command . Still, he obeyed and took off his sweater. The cool, winter air drifted in through the cracked window, and Connor debated getting up to shut it. He stopped himself when he saw Kevin begin to pull down his Pajama pants on his end.  
Connor’s heart thumped in his chest. This was something new and exciting, he liked it a lot. Kevin seemed to already be enjoying himself by the size of the bulge in his boxers.  
“I told you that I wanted you. It's been, uh. It’s been a very long day.” His hand rested over his clothed erection. His eyes closed and he let out an exhale as he put slight pressure on it. Connor felt a rush of arousal shoot through him, and he followed what kevin was doing. One of his hands was placed behind him to keep him from falling as he slid his hand down his boxers, his eyes fluttering shut. He hissed when he took hold of himself, his eyes squeezing tighter together, smiling when he heard Kevin make a noise of enjoyment from watching.  
When he opened his eyes, he saw that Kevin was lazily stroking himself. His mouth hung slightly open, and his eyes were partially closed as well. Connor pulled his boxers down, the cold air not helping at all. He heard Kevin breath out a fuck and a shuffling on the other side of the call as he moved his laptop into a better position.  
“I wanna see you too, baby.” Connor complained. Kevin nodded and obliged. Connor began stroking himself as well. This was different than the other times he had lazily masturbated just to relax, or because of a random erection. This time he had Kevin, his breath coming over the sorta static audio, and his picture in front of him.  
“Faster, please. Con go faster.” He sounded winded, like he had forgotten to breath through this whole thing. Connor tuned out the beeping of traffic from outside his window, and the sound of loud neighbors. He started a still considerably slow pace, but faster than the lazy pace at first. His breathing began to speed as his cock throbbed in his hand.  
Kevin gasped as he sped up. He was stroking himself faster than Connor was, huffing and jolting on occasion. Connor ran his thumb over the slit of his head, letting out a surprised gasp. He felt himself getting slicker from the pre-cum that leaked out of him. His hips thrusted into his own hand and he let out a high pitched moan. Short, but it still got a reaction out of Kevin.  
“Keep making those noises, please babe.” His voice was rough and needy as his other hand grabbed his sheets and pulled. Connor felt dazed and dizzy, his mind fully clouded with lust and want. He gripped tighter, letting out a longer moan than before, and moving quicker.  
“Yes!” Kevin cried out in response. His voice croaked as he came closer and closer to the edge. Connor rolled his hips into his own hand, forming a constant stream of moans leaving him as he fell into a quicker pattern. Connor’s legs ached from holding their position for so long, but the pleasure outweighed their weak shots of pain. It only added to his pleasure when Kevin let out a loud, low groan. Connor’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cried out Kevin’s name again and again.  
“Pleasepleaseplease.” He begged as he felt himself on edge. As Kevin let out another deep moan, Connor felt himself spilling over the edge. His hips moved hopelessly as he rode out his orgasm. His mouth hung open wide as he called out Kevin’s name over and over again, and, surprisingly, a few curse words, in high pitched whines. Shockwaves rippled through his body, then slowly faded as he let go of himself and fell back onto the bed.  
His chest rose and fell as he stared at his plain ceiling, eyes wide. He felt the heat in his cheeks, and the sharp pains in his legs as he straightened them. He had been so focused on himself that he didn't realized that Kevin had came and was now trying to gather himself too. Connor slowly sat up, his clean hand running through his sweaty hair. He wiped the other hand on his sheets, making a mental note to change them later.  
“We…” Kevin was still trying to catch his breath when he spoke. “We need to do that more often.”  
“We do.” Connor giggled. He reached around in the darkness to try to find his boxers, slipping them on when he finally found them almost falling off the side. The two sat there for a few minutes, both putting their sleep clothes back on and finally steadying their breathing. Connor flushed when him and Kevin made eye contact again. He let out another breathless laugh as they sat, both silent, just looking at each other.  
“Con, you should probably sleep, okay? I'll text you in the morning for good luck.” Connor said his goodbyes and closed the laptop. He set it on his nightstand and later back on the bed. The numbing feeling in his legs had left by now, and it was back to the cool air blowing on him. It wasn't as displeasing as before. It cooled him down. It wasn't going to be easy falling asleep after that, even though he was tired enough. He forced his eyes closed and his mind to clear, still feeling a tingling through his body as he fell asleep.


End file.
